


Early Mornings

by LokiNeedsHugs1031



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas doesn't wanna wake up, Castiel in the Bunker, Dean is a Little Shit, Dean is a Tease, Fluff, Grumpy Cas, Happy Cassie, Human Castiel, I don't know what I'm tagging, Little Ball of Fluff, M/M, Sam Is So Done, Sleepy Castiel, Soft Cassie, Ticklish Castiel, Warm Cassie, just fluff, silliness needed because of the Season 11 episode 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/pseuds/LokiNeedsHugs1031
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More or less, it's an early morning hunt and Cas will not wake up. Dean figures out a way to effectively get Cas out of bed (and not one that makes him happy) and of course silly couple stuff ensues. Just wrote this out of the blue, and let's face it, if ya'll have watched the new episode we need fluff....and coco....and anything else that will balm the pain. Let me know what you think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Mornings

 

Dean never liked mornings, even if his brain woke him up after his designated four hours. Now that he was with Cas he tended to sleep longer, and even if he did wake up he was content just to lie in bed, eyes closed and Cas’ sleepy breathing beside him. However, this morning, they had a case and a 6 hour drive ahead of them. He’d left the bed, nudging Cas gently of which he grumbled in some resemblance of wakefulness. He’d gone down to the kitchen, passing Sam who gave a half conscious wave and was headed towards the shower. He put the dark grains in the filter and poured the water in the top of the coffee maker. While it was brewing he took the shower next to their room and by the time he was done 20 minutes had passed and he was dressed and ready to go. After getting Cas and making breakfast. He passed their bedroom and heard no stirring, no lights, great, it was gonna be one of those mornings. Since Cas had become human there was only one real annoying thing in their relationship, Cas was damn near impossible to get up, especially so early in the morning. That and he was crabby, you had to be careful to say the right things or he’d scowl and stay quiet the first hour of being awake, or even the entirety of the morning. However, today, Dean didn’t have his usual patience. He flipped the overhead light on, much brighter and harsher than their bedside lamps and Cas groaned pulling the grey blanket over his messy head.

“Cas, babe, come on, it’s time to get up, we’ve got a long drive ahead of us.”

“Go ‘way,” he growled, his voice rough with deep sleep.

“Nope, you wanna be a hunter you gotta get up early like the rest of us. Cas, come on!”

“No,” Cas stretched out the ‘ooooo’ part of the word like some petulant child.

Dean tugged on the blanket but Cas had an iron grip to protect his head from the light, slowly but surely exposing his lower half, only clad in boxers.

Dean rolled his eyes and refrained from growling as well, he poked the middle of Cas’ exposed foot, “Up!”

There was no real verbal response, Cas just squawked and tried to pull said foot underneath the covers.

Dean repeated the action, irritation leaving him and smiling in that mischievous way of his.

“Dean…” Cas replied in a graveled warning tone, head finally peeking out of the blanket, dark hair mussed and everywhere and blue eyes glazed with sleep.

“Finally a way to get you to move,” Dean said and gave no warning at all as he sat on Cas’ legs, effectively pinning him, grabbing one exposed foot and full on tickled him.

Cas grunted and made some kind of squeaking noise again, fruitlessly trying to kick his hands away, “Dean!” and was able to push him away enough to sit up in bed, “What are you doing?!”

“Getting your grumpy ass out of bed,” and Dean immediately realized that Cas didn’t understand what he had just done and that made it all the more hilarious, of all things not to understand Cas didn’t get what ticklish was, “And I finally found something to do it,” he tackled Cas to the bed, and since Cas was taken off guard it took no effort on Dean’s part to dig both thumbs in the pits of Cas’ arms.

Cas was defiantly resisting, face already flush, “Let. Me. Up. Dean!” he huffed, trying to fight the overwhelming curious urge to laugh. Of which he rarely did anyway, besides a soft chuckle now and again.

And Dean was absolutely eating this up, taking note of Cas’ squinted eyes and he could tell he was biting the inside of his jaw hard enough to hurt, “You are gonna burst if you don’t laugh Cas,”

“I won’t laugh because this isn’t funny!” he squeezed his arms closer to his body but that only made it worse and Dean’s thumbs wiggled more furiously as if to punish him for trying.

“Oh, it’s funny alright, laugh and I’ll let you up.”

Cas was scrambling breathlessly to get Dean off his torso and then yes, he could no longer help it he was laughing and trying to get ahold of Dean’s hands. The slight movement gave Dean more access and now he was howling. For the first time ever in the time they had known each other Cas was screaming every obscenity in both Enochian and English. Even words that Dean wasn’t even aware that Cas knew of, coupled with stuttering versions of ‘stop, stop, stop’. It was only with a near screaming of ‘please’ that Dean let go and took his chance to grab Cas’ wrists and lightly pin him to the bed, because he was sure he was in for a punch in the face, “Awake now?”

“I hate… you,” Cas grumbled, trying to catch his breath.

“Glad I tested that out, who’d of known, wonder if you were that sensitive as an angel,” he was grinning ear to ear, as if to counteract the look of utter rage on his ex-angel’s face. He bent down and started painting kisses on Cas’ bare shoulder before moving to his neck in hopes to placate him. He was still breathing harshly, in both anger and from the after effects of laughter, but eventually he melted into it like he always did.

“Why couldn’t you have woken me up like this?” Cas sighed, eyes closing with Dean’s soft lips on his flesh.

“Because we’d end up having sex, and we don’t have time for that,” Dean was now hovering over his face and kissed his lips and then his nose.

“You are very lucky, if I had had my powers I’m not sure if I would have been able to smother the urge to smite you.”

“Well, maybe you’ll get up now when we’ve got work to do. I’d do that again in a heartbeat,” he continued his lazy kissing, “That was the funniest thing I’ve ever seen, plus you were right down adorable.”

 “I am not adorable. You do that again and I’ll make it a point to make you sorry,”

“Challenge accepted,” Dean waggled his eyebrows, “Now come on, we gotta get going. I’ll even make you breakfast”            

Dean pushed away from the bed and Cas made a similar grunting noise as the weight moved from his body, he took the opportunity to slap Dean hard on the ass, “Leave before I make you sorry now.”

“Don’t tempt me babe,” Dean laughed.

 

Dean was still smiling when he found himself back in the kitchen, greeting Sam who was now verbally responding after a cup of coffee.

“Where’s Cas? Late as usual?”

“Oh, he’s coming or I’m going back in there and he’ll be really sorry.”

“Who knew he wouldn’t be a morning person, didn’t peg that one,” Sam said, sipping at his cup.

Dean prepped the frying pan and threw in several eggs before scrambling them up, “I guess just cause you use to be an angel doesn’t make you automatic happy dude when the sun rises.” Dean was plating food by the time Cas shuffled into the kitchen, hair still damp from his shower and plopped down in one of the chairs, next to Sam.

“Hey Cas, you okay?” Sam asked.

Cas narrowed his eyes, “Yes, I’m fine, however I’m questioning my decision to hunt with your brother.”

“It wouldn’t be more than that would it? Like dating all together?” Sam smirked, shoveling eggs into his mouth, “Trust me Cas, I know what a pain in the ass he is.”

“That too,” Cas glared in Dean’s direction.

“Look, you can nap in the car Cas, I won’t give ya crap for it either,” Dean said, placing a full plate in front of him, and took the chance at kissing his dark mop, when that didn’t earn him a punch in the face, he tilted Cas’ head upwards with one finger to his chin and pressed lips to his, “Okay baby?”

And it was only with Cas’ favorite nickname, a rarer one than the rest, did his mouth turn upward in the slightest of smiles and gave a short nod.

“Okay, what did he do,” Sam shook his head.

“What? I can’t kiss my boyfriend?” Dean countered.

Sam laughed, “Uh, you avoid affection around me cause you know I’ll give _you_ crap about it. And, nicknames, you’ve only done that around me once and that was after you two were shouting at each other an entire day. I’m surprised we even got anything done on that case.”

“Shut your face,” Dean snapped.

“It’s fine Sam,” Cas interrupted, “I’m not the easiest to wake. I never had this problem as an angel, I suppose it’s something I must get used to. Waking up before you desire is unpleasant.”

“He did something to _make_ you get up didn’t he, when we were kids he’d poke and prod at me until I moved. He even dumped a bucket of water on me one time.”

“You were drunk, I didn’t do that just for the helluva it.”

“Operative word is hung over, and it made it worse,” Sam glared, then looking back to Cas.

“He did something like that, but it won’t happen again, will it Dean?” Cas turned his attention Dean sitting across from him.

And Dean almost responded with some joke, about how he’d bested an angel of the Lord, but Cas was sporting a ‘do not fuck with me’ look, “Not if it ain’t needed,” and he winked.

“And he doesn’t do this anymore?” Cas asked Sam.

“No, he wouldn’t dare, because I’ve got muscle and two inches on him,” he smiled in a triumphant little brother turned bigger than big brother way.

“Whatever bitch,”

“Jerk,”

“Assbutts”


End file.
